1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an apparatus for positioning an image measuring platform.
2. Description of Related Art
An image measuring apparatus is a device that uses a CCD lens for capturing images of objects, which is placed on a measuring platform of the image measuring apparatus.
A conventional apparatus for positioning an image measuring platform includes a measuring platform for placing objects, and a moving device for moving the measuring platform. However, this conventional apparatus has disadvantages. For example, the moving device could not precisely move the measuring platform to target positions for the lack of a position device.
Accordingly, what is needed is an apparatus for positioning an image measuring platform, which can precisely move the measuring platform to target positions and adequate for high-precision measurement.